Fakes
by justkeeptyping
Summary: You left me, police scene, chalk line, suburban living with the street rat night life. Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up everything for you. When you're who you are, who's suppose to know when you're acting or not? Dedicated to Rebecca, for being awesome, and giving me the best birthday ever! xxx


**Hey! This is dedicated to Rebecca, for just being….just being awesome, thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

"Oh wow," Jerome clapped his hands "You are brilliant Mara,"

Mara smiled politely at the tall blond man "Thank you," she frowned at him, walking off set while someone walked along side her, fixing her hair.

"I'm Jerome Clarke, we did a scene together, yesterday?" reminded the young actor. Mara's eyes widened as she recognised him, she placed a hand on his arm and smiled brightly

"You were the crying man! Oh hi! Didn't realise you were a main character,"

"Nowhere near as main as you," he shook his head in awe "You play Tasie so well," Mara blushed, smiling "I can't believe they're writing you out, I mean, you play her so wel-"

"Writing me out?" Mara frowned, brushing her fringe out of her hair, so the makeup artist's fingers stumbled. "What do you mean?"

Jerome froze, and his eyes widened "Y-you mea-"

"They're writing me out?" Mara shooed the make up artist away, her face etched with sadness, she collapsed into the chair by her dressing table "B-but…."

"I'm sorry," Jerome said earnestly "I am so sorry-"

"How?" she asked, brown eyes meeting his blue eyes, and Jerome was once again reminded why she was given the part of Tasie, the beautiful girl who could steal everyone's heart, she was the perfect person to play the part. And she had being doing so for six years.

Jerome sighed "I'm so sorry," he shook his head "Tasie and Eugene begin to have an affair, and then you're driving home, when the car crashes-"

"Oh god," Mara buried her head in her hands "I don't even leave in a classy way, I leave by cheating on Mark? Oh…what a mess," she shook her head "I can't believe it,"

"Would you….like to go out for coffee maybe?" Jerome asked, and he couldn't believe the words as he said them, this woman was way out of his league, she had dabbled in modelling, singing, and now she was a well known actress on a hit tv show….and now he was asking her out

"Sure," Mara nodded absentmindedly, "I'll just grab my coat,"

**Line Break**

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"Hey," Jerome greeted her, he was dressed as his character now, Eugene, the tall handsome rebel from California, who had just awoken from his coma. Mara was dressed as Tasie, for the final time, for her final scene. And she looked almost as beautiful as she did when she was Mara.

"Hi," she whispered, her hair stylist, smoothed her hair out once more, and rushed away. Mara took a deep shuddering breath in "This is it,"

"You're taking it well," Jerome noted, Mara smiled

"I wanted to say thank you," the tanned girl whispered, making sure as not to cry, she had already done so a few times today, and her makeup artist had not been pleased "I wouldn't have gotten through it without you Jerome, you are such a good friend," and he stiffened at the word friend, just like he always did when she said it to him, it shook him right to the core "And without your help, I would never have been able to have the courage to audition for that movie,"

"Did you get it?" Jerome eyes lit up eagerly, and Mara nodded, he engulfed her in a hug "Oh well done! I knew you could do it! Didn't I tell you?"

"You did," she smiled, nodding "But…Jerome….they changed the setting…it's being filmed in Manchester." She wrung her hands together, watching him.

"You mean….England Manchester?" Mara nodded and Jerome stumbled back.

"Oh."

"Places!" the director called loudly. Jerome was pulled away and Mara made her way on set, this was it, her last scene ever, at least she had it with Jerome. Someone who mattered.

_Tasie knocked on the door, tucking her hair behind her ear, and it was swung open by Eugene, dressed in a smart suit, black tie. "Tasie," he whispered in shock "What are you doing here?"_

"_What do you think?" she answered, pushing past him and walking inside "I came to take you up on your proposition,"_

_Eugene's eyebrows rose "Um…no, remember, that was before I realised you had a boyfriend-"_

"_Does it matter?" Tasie cut him off, and he stared at her in shock. She walked up to him, gripping his shoulders tightly, and looking into his eyes. _

And in that moment, they weren't Tasie and Eugene, they were Mara and Jerome, real people, in real life.

"I-I don't know," Jerome whispered, ignoring the cameras pointing at him. Mara pulled him down to her, and forced their lips together, and the fireworks exploded behind her eyelids, as his hands flew to her waist, holding her closer, she tangled her hands in his hair, wishing they had done this sooner.

"And that's a wrap!" the producer called, but they didn't pull away from each other, too lost in the feeling.

**Line Break**

"What's wrong?" Brittney asked as Mara put their scripts down. She was in Manchester, half way through filming the movie. This was another read through.

"Nothing," Mara smiled "It's five o clock,"

"So?"

"Street Life is on," she reminded, Brittney frowned

"Mara…maybe you should stop watching that show, I mean I get that you were once a main character, but now it's getting a bit weird."

"I'm not watching it to hear desperate mentions of my characters name," Mara rolled her eyes, "I'm watching it, because," she flicked the TV on and Jerome's face appeared as he had an argument with Mark "That's my boyfriend,"

**Line Break**

"Um Jerome?" Alfie asked, "You can go home, next scene's not till next week,"

"I just need to check one thing," Jerome whispered, fiddling around on the laptop. Alfie frowned, leaning over his shoulder curiously "It's just a trailer,"

"For what?"

"A new movie, 'In my pocket' heard of it?"

"Oh yeah," Alfie nodded vaguely, his girlfriend had been going on about it "Why are you watching the trailer?"

"Because," Jerome whispered, clicking it, and Mara's face flashed up as she hid under a desk as the hooded figure looked for her "That's my girlfriend,"

**Weird I know…but did you like it?**

**x**


End file.
